1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forecasting places of racing contests, in which places are determined according to speed of contestants, before starting of the racing contest.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In various types of racing contests, it is quite interesting to not only horse racing fans but also others to forecast places of a racing contest based on various data acquired before the race. Besides, it is desirable to acquire information with which forecast probability can increase.
These types of information are conventionally acquired from media such as television and radio broadcasting, newspaper and the Internet. However, such information can be reached one day or a half before the race.
It is obvious that information provided as real-time data gives very much importance such as weather, wind direction and wind speed at the time just before the race, and, for example in the case of a horse racing contest, so-called paddock information such as training results, complexion of horse contestants in forecasting the places of the contestants. That information, however, can be acquired only when a person goes to the real racing venue, and further the information is very hard to easily acquire even when the person goes to the venue.